


The Makings of a Queen

by meredyth_tyrell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredyth_tyrell/pseuds/meredyth_tyrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots between Sansa and the ladies of Westeros as she learns how to best harness her sexual prowess to be the future Queen. Femslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Makings of a Queen

When mother told her of the King’s good news, that she was to be wed to the handsome Prince Joffrey, Sansa was beyond elated. Oh how beautiful she would look with a Baratheon crown, walking about the Red Keep and bearing beautiful blond princes and princesses. _Oh, and how I shall be the envy of every maiden in the country!_ The way Joffrey’s eyes lingered on her from across the table, a small smirk playing on his lips, Sansa could barely contain the blush that graced her cheeks. Someday _she_ would be his lady, his _Queen._

“What do you think of Cerenna or Johanna?” Sansa asked breaking from the hymn she sang.

Jeyne’s brush faltered in Sansa’s auburn mane, “For what?”

“For my daughter of course, they’re both beautiful names, fit for a Princess”.

“But they’re Lannister names, your children will be Baratheons” Jeyne whined, as though she were stating the obvious to Sansa. Poor Jeyne, she would never have Sansa’s fortune. “Don’t you think his Grace would appreciate something paying homage to his Storm roots”

“Oh sweet Jeyne, all his children have Lannister names, and they are so regal” Jeyne winced at the condescending tone creeping in. “Besides, I think the Queen would be quite fond of them”.

The rest of the grooming session continued with Sansa wondering whether she should adopt one of the cats from the new litter that Princess Myrcella was eyeing (no, Lady would likely not appreciate a feline friend). And what colour her wedding bouquet ought to be (blue Winter roses, she’d have to take a cutting from Winterfell). And whether the Great Sept of Baelor would be able to accommodate all the guests from every household (that would be a problem for the steward to resolve).

“Oh leave it, I don’t want it tied up”. Sansa swept her finger through her hair, that had been brushed till it shone. All the Southron ladies were wearing their hair long and loose.

“You seem to be trying to emulate the Queen an awful lot these days Sansa” _there she goes whining again._

“I _am_ to be the next Queen. Were it not for my hair, I’d even venture to say that I may look like her. She said I was very beautiful you know”, Sansa wondered what she’d look like with blonde hair herself.

“Do you want to know what I saw the Queen doing?” the giggle and the gleam in Jeyne’s eyes promised that it was some salacious piece of gossip.

“You shouldn’t spread rumours about her Grace” Sansa retorted, but waited patiently for Jeyne’s news.

“I saw her take one of the ladies of her retinue into her bedchambers. It’s so close to mine. Well, surely they didn’t realise the window had been opened earlier in the day for cleaning. And I could hear them _moaning._ ”

“Moaning? What do you mean?”

“Oh San, Queen Cersei had taken one of her ladies to bed.”

Sansa pushed the thought from her head. No doubt Jeyne was making up these things.

“And why would the Queen take a lady to bed?”

“Well why not. I don’t imagine she’d want to bed the King, have you seen him? He’s hardly ‘muscled like a maiden’s fantasy’ anymore. Besides, she’s the Queen, it her right to take pleasure.”

“Well I shall remain faithful to my beloved Joffrey. He will be the only one I lay next to, night after night” Sansa said, slipping into her daydream once more.

“Oh San, surely you don’t intend to enter his bed completely ignorant do you?” Jeyne snorted. The bereft look of shock and disgust from Sansa brought another round of giggles from Jeyne.

“Sansa, if you _truly_ want to be a Queen like Cersei, you’ll have to ensure that your husband is entertained in your bed. No man wants a skittish maid in his bed, despite what they’d have us believe. They all dream of an exotic woman...”

“Oh! And how would _you_ know that Jeyne? Have they told you? Are you to be a Queen someday?” despite her protests Sansa feared Jeyne may be right.

“No sweet San, but I would only wish that my lady would grow to have as much power as Queen Cersei does someday.” Jeyne deeply curtsied and sauntered out of the room, as though she somehow had a greater position than Sansa, and the worst part was, a small part of Sansa new that she truly must learn in the ways of what Jeyne suggested.


End file.
